Don't Look Down
by clarksonwriter17
Summary: Don't Look Down. It's always been their go to saying for everything. Whether it's going down the big slide or having a child, it's just always been their way of saying, "Don't be scared." Auslly.


**A/N: Well look at me posting another one-shot:) This one is kinda like clips of their lives.**

**Starts off normal then** **goes**** to the future. Rated T. Auslly.**

* * *

As the last note vibrated through the room, Austin pulled Ally into his arms and turned his head towards her ear.

"I'm _so_ proud of you Als." He smiled as he whispered into her ear. Ally pulled back and Austin kept his arm around her waist, the crowd still cheering them on. They walked over to Trish and Dez who both wore smiles on their face.

"Ally!" Trish exclaimed before pulling Ally away from Austin and hugging her.

"I can't believe you did that!" She exclaimed, pulling back so she could look at her.

"Yeah Ally that was amazing!" Dez exclaimed as they all hugged.

They pulled away and Dez turned towards Ally.

"You should sing with Austin more often." Austin turned towards Ally, his brown eyes lit up with excitement.

"Ally, that'd be _amazing_!"

"I don't know Austin..." Ally trailed off.

"It would be awesome Ally. Please." He pleaded, giving her his best puppy dog look.

"I'll think about it." She burst out after two minutes of his puppy dog look. Austin smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks Ally." So after a month of thinking about it and Ally accepting, they were finally ready to record the duet that Ally had written.

"I don't think I can do it Austin." She blurted out right as they were about recording. "What if your fans don't like me?" Austin walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Ally, it doesn't matter what they think. They're going to love you anyways though." He said pointedly.

"But I'm scared." She timidly whispered, ducking her head down. Austin picked her chin up and she looked up at him.

"Well don't be Als. No one's gonna hear this for a few weeks."

"But-"

"No buts." He interrupted. "Just don't look down." She gave him a questioning look before shaking it off and taking a deep breath.

"Let's do it."

* * *

"I can't do it. I just can't do it." Ally opened the doors just a crack and immediately shut them.

"I _really _can't do this." She said as she leaned against the doors.

The music played on behind the doors and Trish could feel the anxiety from the crowd leaking into the lobby.

She bounced from one foot to the other and then led Ally to a bench to the side of the doors.

"Stay right here Ally. I'll be right back." She threw open one of the doors and pulled up her dress so she could run, well run the best she could with three inch heels on, to Austin who stood worriedly in front of the priest.

"Trriiiisshh." He sung under his breath. She ignored him and turned towards the full church.

"I just need to borrow the groom for just a second." She said before grabbing his wrist and starting to drag him towards the door before changing her mind and going back to grab Dez as well.

The crowd watched as the short Latina pulled the two men with her down the aisle and out the doors.

Ally sat on the bench, her face buried in her hands. Austin pulled his wrist out of Trish's hand and kneeled in front of Ally.

"Ally?" He questioned, lightly pulling her hands away from her face.

She lifted her head and he looked into her disappointed eyes.

"Ally." He sighed.

"I can't do it." She whispered. "I thought I would but... I just can't." She buried her face back into her hands and he sighed and pulled her hands fully away from her.

"Ally." She lifted her head and their eyes met.

"We don't have to do this. I love you so much it doesn't matter where we get married." He persisted. Ally smiled.

"I know but... this means a lot to me." She fingered her white dress.

"I always wanted to wear my mom's dress when I was little." She started quietly. "When I was a teenager I changed my mind. Said I wouldn't like it when I was older. But now this is the only reason I wanted to walk down the aisle. So I could have my mom with me when I got married." She said, sniffling as she got towards the end.

Austin pulled her into his chest and rubbed her back.

"Ally." He muttered as he lightly ran his fingers down her spine, which made her shoulders relax.

"Your mom will always be with you Als." Ally sniffled.

"But this really makes it feel like she's there." Austin sighed and pulled back, tucking a stray strand of curly hair behind Ally's ear.

"Do you really want to do this? Walk down the aisle in front of everyone I mean." Ally nodded. "Okay. Then when the doors open just look at me. Just look at me and don't look down." Ally smiled.

"And don't look down." She repeated with a smile. Austin matched her smile.

"You ready?" Ally took a deep breath.

"I'm ready." They stood up and hugged then turned towards Dez and Trish who were watching them.

"I'm good." Ally confirmed, looking up at Austin.

"Well then let's get this show on the road!" Trish exclaimed pushing Dez and Austin out the door.

The music started again and Trish turned towards Ally before walking out.

"You're gonna do fine Ally." She hugged her and then walked out the door.

"I'm gonna do fine." She echoed, shaking out her arms.

"Just look at Austin and don't look down." She said to herself, taking a deep breath as the music changed.

The doors swung open and Ally immediately searched for Austin's eyes, taking a shaky breath as she took her first step.

The bracelet from her dad trembled on her wrist as she lightly shook walking down the aisle.

Austin gave her a bright smile, his eyes becoming just as bright.

Ally returned the smile, and everyone disappeared.

She made it down the aisle without incident, surprising both herself and the trio at the front of the church.

When she handed Trish her bouquet, she immediately felt Austin's hand take her own. It was looking into the bright brown eyes of the man who would be her husband, yes her _husband,_ that she realized everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

"I'm scared Austin." She whispered to the dark room, turning on her side where she knew he laid.

"Scared of what Als?" He asked tiredly, turning onto his other side so they could face each other.

"Of becoming a mom. What if I'm not good at it? My mom was never around Austin. What-what if I do something-" Austin leaned over and kissed her, silencing all doubts.

"Ally." His eyes finally adjusting to the dark room. Austin looked into her suddenly terrified brown eyes.

"Look how well you turned out," he said, snaking his arms around her waist. "And like you just said. Your mom wasn't home a lot. Well Ally even without your mom you've become a very confident, intelligent and beautiful woman." He kissed her.

"You're gonna be an awesome mom Als. I can _feel _it." She sniffled.

"Really?"

"Really. And if you're ever thinking otherwise, just remember, everything's gonna get better so just don't look down." Ally took a deep breath and set her head on Austin's chest.

"Right." She started. "Just don't look down."

* * *

"Momma." Adalyn said, stopping in her tracks as they stood at the entrance of the school. Ally stopped and crouched in front of her.

"What is it Addie?" Ally questioned, tucking a strand of her daughter's brown hair behind her ear.

"Why couldn't daddy be here?" She asked, still looking terrified at the school doors.

"We already told you why daddy couldn't be here sweetie. He had to go to work today." Adalyn looked down at her mother.

"But momma." She leaned in towards Ally's ear. "Daddy always makes it so I'm not scared." Ally smiled and Adalyn pulled back, her brown eyes filled with worry.

"Well I'm gonna tell you exactly what daddy tells me when I get scared."

"You get scared momma?!" The four year old asked incredulously. Ally laughed.

"Yes baby momma gets scared sometimes too." Adalyn looked at her with expectant eyes.

"Well what does daddy tell you when you get scared?" She questioned.

"Just don't look down."

"Don't look down?" Adalyn questioned. Ally stood up and grabbed Adalyn's hand and they walked towards the entrance.

"It means don't be scared. Everything's gonna be okay even if you don't think it will be." Adalyn nodded and looked at the board that showed the way towards each teacher's room.

"Miss Evans' room is this way baby." Ally said, leading her down the hall where all the other kindergarteners were heading. They stopped outside the room that read Miss Evans and had an apple with each of her students names.

"Can you find your name Addie?" She nodded and stepped closer to the door, her tongue sticking out of her mouth in concentration.

"There!" She exclaimed, pointing an apple at the very top. Ally stood up and pointed at the one next to it to make sure she actually knew which one was hers.

"This one?" She asked.

"No." Adalyn shook her head and her curls bounced. "Next to it!" Ally moved her finger and Adalyn nodded.

"Yep!" Ally smiled and kneeled down in front of her.

"Good job Ads." Ally hugged her and Adalyn hugged her back.

"Have fun today sweetie. Daddy's gonna pick you up later." Adalyn smiled and pulled back.

"Bye momma. See you at home." She waved as she walked in and up to her teacher who smiled down at her. Ally stood up and watched the scene from the hallway when her phone rang.

Adalyn waved goodbye to her one last time and then sat at her desk, talking to a little boy besides her.

She gave a sad smile, thinking about how Austin would freak out when he found out that she more than likely made a new friend that was a boy, and walked down the hall.

She was almost to the school doors when her phone rang. She dug it out of her purse and held it up to her ear. "Hello?" She questioned.

"Hey babe. How you holding up?" Ally walked out of the school and towards her car.

"Trying very hard to not run in and scoop her into my arms and bring her back home." She could almost see Austin smirking.

"She'll be fine Als." Ally shrugged and climbed in her car.

"I know." She sighed. "It doesn't make it any easier though."

"You just gotta pretend that she's at daycare and it won't even feel like she's there." Ally smiled.

"And how many times have you cried already?"

"Well that's a different story." She started her car and leaned her head against her headrest.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes." She told him, her fingers drawing music notes into the steering wheel.

"And we can record our song?" He questioned.

"And we can record our song." She confirmed.

"Well I'll see you then Als!" He exclaimed.

"I'll see you then. Love you."

"Love you too." She hung up and pulled down her visor, looking at the picture collage she had taped on her mirror.

There were four pictures condensed onto a 5x7 photo. The one in the top left corner was of Austin and Ally at Jimmy Starr's Halloween party, Austin and Ally both radiating with happiness and excitement. Austin's arms were wrapped around Ally's shoulder and Ally's around Austin's waist.

The photo in the top right was of also of Austin and Ally, but taken eight years after the previous. Ally's arms were wrapped around his neck, Austin's around her waist and pulling her towards him. Her cheeks were flushed, her ombred hair down to the middle of her back and curly, covered by the white veil. Both wore a large bright smile, their brown eyes filled with happiness, excitement and love.

The photo on the bottom left had Austin, Ally, Adalyn a little over a year after their wedding. It was taken about an hour after Adalyn had been born, Ally cradling her close to her chest. Her brown eyes were tired, but excited as they looked down at Adalyn. Austin had his arm around Ally, his brown eyes filled with adoration and love as he too looked down at their daughter.

The last photo was the most recent, and Ally's hair was finally back to her full natural brown color. Adalyn was in between Austin and Ally, both their lips pressed to her each of her cheeks. Adalyn stood in the middle, her brown eyes opened and her mouth wide open in a giggle. Austin and Ally were smiling as they kissed her cheeks, Adalyn's hands on both of their faces.

Ally smiled before kissing her fingers and pressing them to Adalyn's forehead in her last photo.

And it was right before she shut the visor that she realized something. For the first two moments, Austin had told her the same thing. The same thing that had them singing duets, getting married, and her getting over her fear of becoming a mother.

"Don't look down."


End file.
